Jori Song-Fics
by kiidnothing
Summary: These are going to be a collection of one shot song-fics based on Tori and Jade.
1. Me vs Maradona vs Elvis

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**This is going to be a bunch of one shots that are based around songs...i hope it isn't confusing when you start to read it**

**The italic font are the song lyrics**

**The bold font is Tori**

**The regular font with no boldness are italics is Jade **

**And the bold and italics will be someone else other than Jade or Tori that's talking**

**hope that makes sense...anyways enjoy and be sure to review :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Me vs Maradona vs Elvis

_With one or two I get used to the room._

"Hey! give me two shots of Seagrams on the rocks."

_We go slow when we first make our moves_

"I'm just getting started tonight I'm just scoping the bar that's all."

"**Are you sure this is a good idea?"**

_By five or six bring you out to the car_

"**I forgot my lighter I'll be right back."**

"By any chance do you know that girl that just stumbled outta of here?"

_Number nine with my head on the bar and it's sad but true out of cash and I.O.U's_

"Give me one more…I'm out of here…just put it on my tab you know I'm good for it."

_I got desperate desires and unadmirable plans._

"Name's Jade…got any plans tonight?...if not you want to come over to my place?"

"**Tori…"**

_My tongue will taste of gin and malicious intent._

"Mhmm come on my place is like ten minutes from here.

"**Wait I have to tell my friends where I'm going first."**

_Bring you back to the bar. Get you out of the cold._

"**Just letting you know I meet a friend I'm spending the night at her house."**

_My Sober straight face gets you out of your clothes_

"**That feels sooo good."**

"Take your shirt off."

_And they're scared that we know all the crimes they'll commit, who they'll kiss before they get home_

"_**I hope Tori's all right."**_

"_**She's a big girl I'm sure she will be fine."**_

"_**I don't know she seemed pretty drunk and we just let her go off with that random girl."**_

"_**We'll call her in the morning…come on lets head home."**_

_I will lie awake, lies for fun and fake the way I hold you, let you fall for every empty word I say._

"You're so fucking beautiful Tori…I swear I'll make you feel good."

_Barely conscious in the door where you stand. Your eyes are fighting sleep while your mouth makes your demands._

"**Where's the bed…I just wanna lie down for a bit…come over here and take my jeans off NOW!"**

_You laugh at every word trying hard to be cute._

"Your wishes are my demands…anything else you want me to take off?"

"**Do whatever you want."**

_I almost feel sorry for what I'm gonna do._

"**Jesus Jade holy shit fuck me."**

_And your smells of smoke who will the cast the first stone, you can sin or spend the night all alone._

"Scream my name, tell me you love it, and tell me you need me."

"**I want you fuuuk I need it I'm gonna cumm OHH FUUCK!"**

_Brass buttons on your coat hold the coldIn the shape of a heart that they cut out of stone._

"Ok get up and leave I have work in the morning here are your clothes."

"**Wh-what?"**

_You're using all your looks that you've thrown from the start. If you let me have my way I swear I'll tear you apart_

"**You can't just kick me out…YOU FUCKING USED ME"**

"This was just a one night stand I thought you knew that…now please get out I need some sleep."

_Cause it's all you can be. You're a drunk and you're scared._

"That makes girl number 88…fuck it who need commitment so they can up and leave me any moment fuck that I make the rules."

_Its ladies night, all the girls drink for free_

_**8 HOURS EAILER **_

"**Come you know I really don't like alcohol."**

"_**Aw come on Tori it won't be that bad and besides you won't have to pay for your own drinks…Beck's paying."**_

"**I guess you're right Cat what's the worst that can happen?"**

"_**That's the spirit…now let's go Beck is waiting."**_

_I will lie awake lie for fun and fake the way I hold you, let you fall for every empty word I say_

**15 HOURS EAILER**

"Get your shit and get out this meant nothing it was just meaningless sex that's all."

_I will lie awake lie for fun and fake the way I hold you let you fall for every empty word I say._

**27 HOURS EAILER**

"Ok you need to get the fuck out I have work in the morning it was fun and all but like I said you need to go I will call you."

_I will lie awake and lie for fun and fake the way I hold you let you fall for every empty word I say._

* * *

**That was the first chapter let me know what you think.**

**I know Jade was a bitch but she's not going to be like that all the time it just fitted for the song I'm aiming to do like 20-25 of these depending on how i feel about it..but please let me know what you think.**


	2. This Modern Love

**I Own nothing victorious related...if this does confuse you I explained how to read it all in chapter 1 this chapter is fairly short it just popped in my head so i decided to write it out. anyways enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: This Modern Love

_To be lost in the forest, to be cut adrift._

"Vega, I just need some time ok."

"**I know but I can't wait forever."**

_You've been trying to reach me, you brought me a book._

"**I tried everything and it's like the more I try the more she closes up."**

"_**Well maybe you need a different approach."**_

"**I just didn't expect it to be it so hard."**

"_**It is Jade we're talking about and besides I never knew you to turn down a challenge no matter how difficult it is."**_

"**You're right Andre…eventually I will solve the mystery known as Jade West."**

_To be lost in the forest to be cut adrift._

"Why does she want so much from me Beck?"

"_**I don't think she's asking for much she is your girlfriend…she just wants you to open up more."**_

"I can't."

"_**Why? What are you so scared of? Don't mess up a good thing with your stubbornness."**_

_I've been paid..I've been paid._

"Wanna go out tonight?"

"**Like a date?"**

"If that's what you wanna call it."

"**Ok it's a date, pick me up at 8."**

_Don't get offended if I seem absent minded. Just keep telling me facts and keep making me smile._

"**What are you thinking about?"**

"Nothing."

_Don't get offended if I seem absent minded I get tongue tied._

"I had fun tonight."

"**Me too, thanks for taking me out tonight."**

"Vega I…I lo…"

"**You don't have to say anything else thanks for the night and you too"**

_Baby you've got to be more discerning I never know what's good for me_

"I just want to be left alone today Vega that's all, there's nothing wrong."

_Baby you've got to be more demanding I will be yours_

"**No Jade I'm not leaving…I'll never leave no matter how much you try to push me away…I'm here for you."**

_I'll pay for you anytime_

"Do you wanna come over after school and talk?"

_You told me you wanted to eat up my sadness, well jump on enjoy you can gorge away._

"I'm not easy to be with."

"**I know but I love you and I want to break those walls and show you it's ok to open to me I won't hurt you."**

"I believe you…I just need time."

_You told me you wanted to eat up my sadness- Jump right_

"**Baby talk to me please."**

_Baby you've got to be more discerning. I've never known what's good for me._

"I can't...what if I can't give you what you need?"

_Baby you've got to be more demanding-Jump left_

"**Don't ever think that, you give me everything I want and then some."**

_What are you holding out for? What's always in the way? Why so damn absent minded? What's always in the way?_

"Dammit Vega I love you so much it scares me sometimes. You make me feel things that I don't want to feel. You have my heart and that scares the shit out of me. I'm completely helpless when it comes to you. A mess, a complete and utter mess you got me Tori…please don't hurt me I wouldn't be able to take it."

_This modern love breaks me_

"I love you Tori Vega"

_This modern love wastes me_

"**I love you too Jade West, don't ever forget that I'm not going anywhere you're stuck with me for the long haul.**

_Do you wanna come over and kill some time?_

"Do you want to spend the night?"

"**Of course baby."**

_Tell me facts, tell me facts, tell me facts, tell me facts._

"**I think we have something beautiful here West."**

"You're beautiful."

_Throw your arms around me._


	3. Such Small Hands

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone...enjoy **

* * *

Chapter 3: Such Small Hands

_I think I saw you in my sleep, darling._

"_**We need to talk Jade"**_

"About what?"

"_**Us."**_

_I think I saw you in my dreams._

"What's wrong Beck."

"_**I saw you…how could you?"**_

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"_**Dammit Jade I saw you with Tori with last night."**_

_You were stitching up the seams on every broken promise that your body couldn't keep._

"_**So is that why you've been pushing me away to spend time with Tori?"**_

"Get over yourself I did nothing wrong…I don't know what you think you saw because whatever it is you didn't."

_I think I saw you in my sleep._

"_**So my eyes didn't see you kiss Tori last night after you dropped her off at her house last night."**_

_I thought I heard the door open._

"Why were you even out that time of night?"

"_**Answer the question."**_

_Oh no, I thought I heard the door open but I only heard it close._

"You were spying on me weren't you?"

_I thought I heard a plane crashing._

"I can't believe you don't trust me…we've been dating for over two years and you still don't trust me?"

_But now I think it was your passion snapping._

"_**Jade just admit it you have feelings for her…and to answer your questions yes I was spying on you. Can you blame me you've been so distant and now I know why…you could have at least been honest with me."**_

_I think you saw me confronting my fear._

"Beck I-"

"_**Save it I never had a chance with it came to her… I knew that from the beginning I just hoped that maybe by some slim chance I was wrong."**_

"I never meant to hurt you."

"_**Don't you think it's too late for that?"**_

_It went up with a bottle and went down with the beer._

"I'm sorry."

"_**It's too late for that."**_

"But I love you."

"_**You can't…you can't possibly love me if you did we wouldn't be having this conversation in the first place."**_

_And I think you ought to stay away from here._

"I wanna fix this…I love you Beck Oliver I'm still with you aren't I?"

"_**Who are you trying to convince here me or you? It's clear that your heart is somewhere else I'm not going to stay in your way. Don't you see this is hurting both of us."**_

_There are ghosts in the walls._

"I can make this work. She means nothing."

"_**How long Jade. Answer that one question how long have you and Tori been sneaking around."**_

_And they crawl in your head through your ear._

"It doesn't matter."

"_**Dammit! It matters to me."**_

_I think I saw you in my sleep lover._

"For about 6 months."

_I think I saw you in my dreams._

"_**Well then there's nothing to fix, you made your choice a long time ago you can't have both…you don't want both you're just scared and I can't allow myself to be put through this and you shouldn't either."**_

"Beck Please"

_You were stitching up the seams on every mangled promise that your body couldn't keep._

"_**Goodbye Jade. Good luck with Tori."**_

_I think I saw you in my sleep._

* * *

**There's a continuation to this one it will be posted sometime tonight...hopefully.**


	4. Nobody, Not Even The Rain

**This is the continuation from chapter 3...Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 4: Nobody, Not Even The Rain.

_I know that someday you'll be sleeping darling._

"**What's wrong it's almost 3 in the morning?"**

"Can you please come over? I'll explain then."

"**Ok I'm on my way."**

_Likely dreaming off the pain._

"**I'm outside, come out."**

_I hope you'll hear me in the streetlight's humming._

"I don't even know where to begin."

"**Try to start from the beginning."**

"Everything use to be so simple."

_Softly breathing out your name._

"Me and Beck up…he saw us the other night."

"**Omg Jade I'm so sorry."**

"Why are you sorry Vega? You did nothing wrong if anything it's my fault."

"**Do you still love him?"**

_I know that even with the seams stitched tightly darling scars will remain._

"Of course I still love him, I will always love him I was with him for 2 and half years feeling just don't fade that quick…honestly I think I will always love him."

_I say we scrape them from each other darling._

"_**Oh ok…well you can't help how you feel."**_

"What do you mean?"

_And let them wash off in the rain._

"**Exactly what I said Jade, I understand you still love Beck, always will, it was stupid of me to think that maybe just maybe I could compete with him. **

_And when they run into the river oh no let the water not complain._

"Vega stop babbling, you sound just like Beck."

"**Huh."**

_I swear that even with the distance slowly wearing out your name._

"Look I might still love Beck but I'm not in love with him. I fell in love with you Tori, I don't know how I can't believe it myself but you stole my heart. I want to try to work this out with you and see where it goes."

_Your hands still catch the light the right way._

"**I hope this isn't some sick dream."**

"It isn't Vega…I mean it, please tell me you feel the same way."

_And our hearts still beat the same._

"**Jade I never thought I would hear you say those words to me…I love you Jade from the moment I meet you it was love at first site for me.**

"I love you too Vega. Now come on lets go inside."

_And our hearts still beat the same._


End file.
